


Let Me Show You What You Want

by AlAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, little jealous Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Jealous Fred Weasley please! Maybe the reader is on a date or just about to leave and Fred calls her pretending he needs help with something to get her away from her date? Thank you!!





	Let Me Show You What You Want

Title: Let me show you what you want  
Characters: Fred Weasley x Reader, mentioned student Josh, mentioned Filch  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: little jealous Fred  
Request: Jealous Fred Weasley please! Maybe the reader is on a date or just about to leave and Fred calls her pretending he needs help with something to get her away from her date? Thank you!!  
…

You had been getting ready for your date in Hogsmeade. The cute guy in your potions class had finally asked you out! The two of you had been sending each other glances since the beginning of the year and he finally manned up to ask you out. It was just butter beer and a walk, but you really wanted to get to know him better and for that it seemed ideal. He had asked with a shy smile and an adorable blush.  
Deep down you hoped he would overcome that shyness soon. It was adorable to begin with, but usually you were more into confident cheeky guys.  
“Heya, (y/n). Where are you going?” Speaking of the devil there was suddenly an arm draped around your shoulders. Yeah you might have also had a bit of a crush on your best friend Fred Weasley. Unfortunately, he seemed more interested in pranking than you as more than a friend so a date with a cute guy seemed like a great decision.  
“Josh is taking me to Hogsmeade” You smile “Like I told you last week?”  
“Would remember if you told me, sweetheart” He grinned which made his brown eyes shine “So… Is it a date?”  
“You really didn’t listen to a thing I said” You sighed, remembering the study afternoon quite clearly. You went to the library together to write your stupid potion essay. And while you worked and told him all about Josh and his adorable blush, Fred seemed more concerned with a recent prank on the teachers table. Really it was for the best that you’d given up hope he’d ever notice you as more than a study partner and occasional prank help.  
“Wait… you were serious about letting potion Josh take you out?” Fred looked at you funny and stopped walking. Since his arm was still firm around your shoulder you were forced to a stop too. “Potion Josh? (Y/n), you know you can do better than that.”  
“Actually I think he’s really nice and sweet” you told him firmly, hiding the surprise he actually remember anything about your conversation at all.  
“And since when do you want nice and sweet?” Fred raised his eyebrows in question as he turned to face you. In a dramatic gesture he put his hands on both your shoulder and looked you right in the eyes to get his point across firmly “You’re a trouble maker, sweetheart. You don’t play it safe with a blushing and probably stuttering idiot.”  
“Hey don’t be mean” You protested half-heartedly. You knew he was right, but since the guy you wanted wasn’t interested and Josh was cute enough, you didn’t see any reason why you shouldn’t give nice and sweet a try. Worst case the date went horrible and you’d never look again at each other in class. Really you had nothing to lose.  
“Cancel your plans” Fred suddenly insisted “I want to show you something.”  
“I’m not cancelling a date because you say so” You insisted shaking your head.  
“Come on. Just ask for a rain check. I want to prove to you that he’s not even close to what you want.”  
“Since when do you know what I want?”  
“Cancel and I’ll show you.”  
You shook you head, but Fred had gotten you curious. With a sigh you nodded your agreement and went to find Josh to ask for that rain check.   
The two of you made plans to meet by the lake next weekend and you told him a million times how sorry you were for having to postpone. Apart from where he looked totally devastated when he thought you’d cancel altogether it went fine. If an almost crying year five student was considered fine. For a moment you could see where Fred was coming from. Apparently in this case nice and sweet came in a package with insecure and a tendency to cry. Not exactly what you wanted. But maybe it was just an initial thing who knew.  
…  
“You keep me from a date to hide in a supply closet from Filch” You were shaking with laughter while trying to actively suppress it. Right after you had cancelled plans with Josh, Fred had grabbed your hand to pull you towards the great hall.  
You were now first-hand participant in the prank he had planned the other day. Unfortunately his panning hadn’t foreseen Filch checking in after he heard you giggling. While he searched under every table in the whole hall you had sneaked out, finding a hiding place in the closest closet.  
And there you were now, pressed together in the small space both trying not to give away your whereabouts by laughing too loud.  
“Well if you hadn’t been so loud…” His voice trailed off teasingly.  
“Oh I’m sorry who dropped the red paint bucket?” You asked raising an eyebrow at the cheeky Weasley. The plan had involved lots and lots of Gryffindor red paint and the chair of a teacher who would most certainly object to the colour choice, Professor Snape.  
“You distracted me” Fred claimed, trying to raise his hands to look innocent. But the closet was too small, all he did accomplish was creating noise and making you tip over to fall against him.  
“I did literally nothing that could have distracted you” You claimed as he shifted some more. Now his arms were holding you in place, still pressed right against him. You were so close you could feel his chest rise and fall from breathing.  
“You did” His voice only a whisper now “Wanna know what?” You nodded and could instantly feel him shift some more. His hot breath was right next to your ear now as he leaned closer. For a moment your heart seemed to stand still. What was he even doing? “You were looking absolutely gorgeous, laughing at my poorly planned prank and still all dressed up for that nerd from class.”  
“Fred…”  
“Listen to me, (y/n), please? I made you laugh and I know you really want to go out with him. But think about it. Is his boring ass really what you want? I can make you smile, take you on stupid adventures and if you insist I’ll even take you on silly couple walks on Valentines and stuff.”  
“Fred… what…”  
“All I’m trying to say is, what does that clown have that I don’t? You like being crazy and silly. You’re not boring like him. You’re the coolest girl I know actually.”  
You could hear the frustration and confusion in his voice. Never would you have thought laidback Fred Weasley could get so worked up over something. But here he was rambling about why he was so much better for you than your date. A smile formed on your lips, starting small but soon forming a wide grin. Fred Weasley was jealous!  
Before he could get both of you caught and put in detention you decided to shut him up. Standing on your tiptoes you firmly pressed your lips onto his. At first he was utterly shocked and even tensed up. After a moment he recovered and returned the kiss passionately, holding onto your shoulder like he never wanted to let go.  
When you had to pull away for air you saw the loopy smile on his lips. You wanted to judge him till you felt a similar one on your own lips.  
“Be quiet or we’ll have our first date in detention” You winked at him.  
“We’ll only end up there if we get caught” And with that his lips were once more on yours.


End file.
